Broken Spirits
by Geekz Zero
Summary: Years after Eggmans imprisonment and the recent loss of Tails, Sonic is injured after coming out of a lost battle with a familiar but unexpected foe and must prepare for the upcoming battle once again. So, this is my first Sonic story please read and leave some comments for improvements. I would like to branch more stories from this one.
1. A Sad Sunny Day

It's a beautiful sunny day in the grass plains today but it's a very sad day indeed. Sonic was resting sitting himself upright on a tree that was nearby a large lake reflecting the bright sun. There were only a few small clouds rolling by that day moving pass the path of the sun's rays. And a gentle breeze gently swayed the leaves. Sonic was all by his lonesome and hasn't spoken to anybody for weeks. For right now his urge for adventure, running around, basically doing something has been put to a halt ever since his leg has been broken. He begins to stir and opens his eyes very slightly and to his dismay the first thing he sees is his cast covering his left leg. He closes his eyes once more, yawns, and begins to feel around for his crutches, which were lying down beside him. He grabs them and hoists himself up and limps his way towards the water.

When Sonic gets to the edge of the lake he sees his reflection he looks down and studies it for a minute. He hasn't really taken a good look at himself sine the whole incident occurred. His right eye was swollen, had a few scrapes on his arms and a bandage on his shoulder, to say the least he was quite roughed up. These were battle scars he was not proud of. Usually it would represent how he put everything on the line to make the world a better place and pulled through to become victorious in his efforts but in the water he sees unfinished business, fear, and resentment. He continues to stare at himself then he carefully crouches down and angrily smacks the water. He wants to push all these feelings out of his head but he usually runs when he wants to clear his head. Now he's stuck waiting to heal and time seems to be slowing down all around him. In addition to his guilt he seems to feel the weight of the world on his back. He grabs his crutches tightly and breathes stares out over the lake and then all of a sudden the trees rustle. He turns and yells "Back off!" The trees rustle again, "I'm warning you I'm really not in the mood for games!" A purple chameleon jumps down from the tree almost soundlessly, it was Espio.

"So this is where you been hiding." Espio says coolly. "Hey! I'm not hiding!" Sonic shouts at him "Do you see me? Here, out in the open?" Espio just stares back at Sonic "Well in your condition Sonic I didn't expect you to still be running around anywhere" He stares carefully at Sonic's cast "especially this far out the way." Sonic now a little pissed, but quite proud of his self, snaps back at that comment "Damn right I'm still running! Now what do you want?" Espio unaffected by Sonic's attitude responds "Everyone back home is worried about you wants you to come back," Sonic turns his back on Espio towards the Lake, "Well you can go back yourself and tell them I'm fine and will be returning shortly." Espio went on "Sonic you're scaring everyone You've been injured badly, you won't explain it, you just run away from it all and they had to hire me to track you down." Sonic turned away; he couldn't look at him, not when everything he said was absolutely true. "Espio… He said quietly "you have no idea what I'm going through." "So you broke your leg, get over it you'll heal in due time." "No it's not just that" "Well maybe if you talked to somebody about it your mind would clear up." Sonic sighed "No Espio just get outta here!" Sonic was really Upset, "You found me okay? So you can go back to your agency and collect your stupid pay!" Espio then let out a small chuckle "Getting paid? Do you know who our client was?" Sonic remained silent "It was Cream she came to us days ago just worried sick that 'Mr. Sonic' was gone, and to injured to go anywhere himself, poor girl thought you got taken away. And Vector, showing his concern, sent a search party for you but here you are just lounging by a damn lake" "Wow…" Sonic looked down at his shoe," I feel like such a jerk." Espio replied "Good she broke her piggy bank trying to pay us. So will you comeback now?" Sonic look towards the sun and said "Yea I guess it's about time, I don't want people to be so miserable without me." He chuckled to himself a bit laughing at how gloomy he was feeling. "Let's go," Said Espio "Righ—UUUUWAAAAAAAA!" As sonic turned around something like a tentacle grabbed Sonic and dragged him into the lake.


	2. The Klanken

As Sonic was being dragged into the lake he let go of one of his crutches. Espio immediately dived into the lake head first. Looking ahead in the lake, he saw Sonic trying to whack away at the tentacle with his remaining crutch but it had no effect. Whatever was pulling him had a very strong grip and was reeling him in by his wounded leg. Espio began swimming towards Sonic trying to grab onto him. Sonic was going deeper below the lake. Sonic looked up and saw Espio and began to flail around for him. Espio was getting closer, just a bit more and grabbed his hand. Espio then climbed towards the tentacle, crawling over Sonic, to his annoyance, grabs his Kunai and begins slashing at the tentacle. The tentacle looked like a sectioned pipe about as thick as Espio's leg, with a sharp tip with something resembling an eye on it. Espio continues slashing and stabbing, Sonic was able to free himself loose and tried to fight his way back up but he was sinking. Espio swims up, grabs Sonic with one arm around his waist and keeps kicking his way to the surface. They reach the surface only a few feet away from the water's edge. Sonic was gasping and breathing heavily. Espio just kept swimming towards the edge of the lake. He got there, got himself out the water and hauled Sonic back to land.

"Seems to me I wasn't the only one looking for you," Espio said while dragging Sonic away from the lake. Sonic coughs a bit and says mockingly "Seems to me you weren't the only one who found me." Espio sits up Sonic against a large rock. "Who would be going through all this trouble to look for you?" Sonic quipped in "Another concerned friend?" Espio just stares at Sonic. "Sonic what are you hiding?" Sonic caught off guard "Whaddya mean?" Espio looks Sonic dead in the eye "You've been very quiet ever since this incident occurred and that's unlike you to do that, it's like you're avoiding being asked about it. Why is that?" Sonic started getting up, "Do we have to do this right now? I think I saw my life flash before my eyes a few seconds ago!" "Then that really should've jogged up your memory." Sonic was getting a little frustrated, then gasped "Watch out!" Espio turned around with kunai in hand just in time to see the tentacle whip around his body and toss him aside. Sonic yelled "Geez can we catch a break?!" And four more robot tentacles erupted from the water and came whipping their way toward Sonic. "Well… I guess nAAAAGh!" Sonic was lifted into the air by his uninjured leg and slammed against the ground. Sonic tried as best as he could to whack the arm with his crutch but it didn't help him. He was dragged off the ground again only to get slammed down once again. He looked around hoping to see if Espio was there but out of the corner of his eye he saw the kunai. Sonic reached for it and grabbed it right before he was taken into the air again. He readied the kunai and tried to take a stab at the tentacle but his arm was caught by another tentacle, followed by another then he ended up with one wrapped around each limb and one around his neck. His body was then jerked heading towards the lake. Miraculously the tentacles were severed and he dropped to the ground. Sonic rushed to get the tentacle snippets off of him "One close call after another HOLY SH-!" Another tentacle comes out the water slashing through the air. Sonic was able to leap and roll out the way before it smacks into the ground. More came and one wrapped itself around a rock. A massive green bubble began to emerge and head towards the shore. As it got closer it was revealed to be a head, about 30 feet tall, with large black spherical eyes on its sides and a metallic beak underneath. It let out a metallic screech.

Sonic, kunai still in hand, readied himself for the next few tentacles from the Klanken. Sonic still couldn't stand up right, but he remained on his one leg staring intensely at this monstrosity. The Klanken started to whip its tentacles at Sonic but he jumped over one, and back flipped to dodge the other one but he fell on his back upon landing "Well at least I have one good leg to work with." The Klanken wasn't done it kept trying to grab Sonic with its metal arms but he was still quite nimble and able to jump, hop and roll out the way. "Ok I'm finding my groove again yea!" Sonic tried to do another back flip and landed on his broken leg which caused him to yelp as he grasped onto it. This allowed the robot to grab him by his hand. He was jerked towards the Klanken and dragged across the grass, but again the tentacle was sliced then Sonic felt as if he was being pulled away. Sonic struggled to get free "What is going on?!" Creepy enough, a voice was heard "Keep calm Sonic" Sonic piped up "Espio?!" "I'm trying to stay hidden I'm going to need for you to just keep getting as far away as possible you understand me?" Sonic a little confused replied "Uh… yea." He was then dropped to fend for himself.

The Klanken lashed its arms out wildly to get to Sonic once more but Sonic was just out of reach. Sonic got up and began to just hop away he could hop high but not too far. The Klanken wrapped its arms around a rock and began to pull its body out the water until it was fully out. At that moment a kunai was staked through its arm so that his tentacle was stuck. It pulls on it frantically but to no avail another one of the arms gets staked as well. Then Espio appears and dashes toward the Klanken with a katana drawn. The Klanken struggled to free itself it winced a little. Espio jumped and twisted in the air, Katana in hand and splits the robots head in half spurting out black ink everywhere. The robot let out a screech and Espio continued his onslaught. He jumps over the robot throwing shuriken inside the robots head and lands directly in front of the Klanken's face. It Snaps its robotic beak at Espio but was a few feet short of missing the target. Espio waits a few seconds in front of it then the shuriken explodes sending ink flying all over splattering over Sonic's face. The Klanken screeches out again, and it starts getting choppy then becomes silent, and motionless.

Sonic who watched the whole thing from a little way didn't say anything he just waited then started clapping with a smile on his face. Espio walked over towards Sonic slicing the air with his Katana to clean off his blade Espio then said "Luckily for us that thing wasn't made to travel on land." Espio was covered in ink as well. "Sonic don't think for a second that we're not done here I still want answers but for now," Espio tries to shake off some of the ink, but doesn't really get any off him. "Let's get back home, I have an assignment to complete." Sonic then laughs and says "Yea I think we also need a rinse." Espio helps up Sonic and they begin to walk towards the nearest town.


	3. Wasn't Fast Enough

After a few hours they found the nearest Town Yeller Ridge, the sun was beginning to set and most of the people were inside. "Sonic I hope you heal soon even I don't move this slowly," Espio said. Sonic rolled his eyes and replied "The fastest thing alive is very well aware of that." Espio smirked "Well you weren't the fastest thing today that's for sure." Sonic's muzzle turned a bit red. "Alright I get it what's the plan now?" "Well First I'm calling Victor to give him an update on what's going on, Second, seeing that it's late and we still have this ink crap on us, we're just going to find an inn to stay at then tomorrow we're continuing back home." Sonic yawns, "Sure that sounds fine, I'm getting bored to sleep."

Espio finds an Inn nearby and gets two rooms. As Sonic goes into his room Espio stops him for a second. "Don't go awol on me got it?" Sonic just yawns and says "Chill ninja boy, I'm too tired for that crap." He was telling the truth he had no intention of leaving. "Good that makes everything easier for the both of us," Espio turned around and goes into his room. Sonic walked in and immediately showered off the ink from the Klanken, dried himself off, and went straight to bed. As Sonic was laying there he couldn't help but think '_Was he trying to torment me or just kill me?'_ He closed his eyes and went to sleep immediately.

When Sonic's eyes opened next he heard screaming. '_Who is that?_' he got up and started heading towards the sound '_Tails?_' Sonic just broke out running as fast as he could and found Tails in a desert tied to some train tracks "I got you buddy!" He quickly untied him and got him off the track right before the train came. He turned to look at the train pass then back at Tails but he was gone. "Help me!" It was Tails' voice again Sonic ran after him he tore across city streets and traced the voice to the top of a building. Sonic ran right up the building and found Tails chained to a rocket. Without hesitation he spin dashes across the chain, breaking it. The rocket was shot into the sky without Tails on it. "Whew that was close!" He watched the fireworks go off in the sky. "What's happening can someone help?" Sonic ran after the sound of his voice which led him to a castle Sonic ran in and saw him in a cage being suspended over lava guarded by a bull with a spiked turtle shell "Hey what are you doing?!" It responded, with a crooked smile "Making roasted fox you want some?" "Hell no that's disgusting!" "HA HA HA HA HA more for me then!" He grabs a lever and it drops the cage sending it towards the lava. Sonic runs and kicks the cage out onto the bridge over the lava. 'Tails is safe, now for this jerk.' Sonic runs toward the beast, goes right up his leg, then his front to knee him in the jaw. "Take that!" Sonic turns and runs towards the cage but he finds it empty. "SONIC!" Sonic turns and looks around and sees across far away metal scrapyard.

He runs in that direction as fast as he can, there are spikes in his path he dodges and jumps over them and keeps running. "Tails hold on!" An army of badniks and drones are in his path. Without losing any momentum he curls up into a ball and rips through them, and he propels himself and keeps running. He's getting closer Tails' cries are louder. A large Golden Eggpawn blocks his path "GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He cries as he launches himself and curls up and slams into the eggpawn. This only moves it a bit but Sonic violently increases his spin and cracks the shell. Sonic starts to glows as he forces his way inside, increasing velocity. He keeps this up until he's inside and it looks as if there's a light coming out of the chest. The Eggpawn looks around frantically and scrambles to get his arms in his chest but then, "GO!" Many section of his body started to pop out as Sonic ricocheted inside the robot and blasting out through his backside and Sonic keeps running as the robot explodes behind him.

As he gets closer a security door drops down he slides under it. He sees him "Tails I'm right here buddy!" Tails' arms and legs were strapped to a wall with a bomb vest on there was a timer on it as well 5 seconds and counting. "No more time to waste!" He runs directly at him but a bunch of robots grab onto him it slows him down "Get the hell off me!" He dashes forward leaving them in scraps but more keep coming to drag him they can't hold on to his feet but they grab him around the waist and neck slowing him down. "Geez!" He punches them away. Sonic is getting closer and closer but the robots kept piling on him. There were so many all at once and they kept coming he couldn't reach he was slowed to a walk. He tries to jump out but it was too much weight and he was so close to Tails he could almost press the release button. Sonic could barely move he inches closer as timer counts down to 0. He stares into Tails eyes and Tails is staring back and manages to say "Soni-" Tails exploded right in Sonic's face and the hot blast blows in Sonic's face. "rAAAGh!" Sonic jumps out of bed and runs right smack into a wall. He rubs his head and opens his eyes, and looks around his room. "Tails…" Sonic lays motionless on the ground frozen as tears begin to fill his eyes. Not bothering to get up he then curls into a ball and sits there.


	4. Shark Attack

There's a knock at the door. Sonic hears but doesn't bother getting up. "Sonic come on Vectors here with the ride you can go home" Sonic says nothing. "Sonic? Come on now wake up!" Sonic still doesn't move. "Sonic don't make me bust this door down!" Espio bangs on the door. Sonic eventually gets up and goes to the door. He opens it "Sup Espio checkin' out?" Espio doesn't say anything but just stares into Sonic's face. "I gather you didn't sleep well." Sonic narrows his eyes at Espio. Espio unfazed says "Don't give me that look I have no clue what you're going through but do you think taking it out on people who care about you will make it better?" Sonic just looks at the floor, feeling like an ass. Espio rests a hand on Sonic's shoulder "Forget it let's get you back to town."

Espio and Sonic walk up to a shiny heavily armored green pickup truck that had a grill with teeth, eye slits on the headlights and two back tires with mud flaps designed with music notes. Vector was leaning against it waiting. He sees the 2 of them and says "Hey Sonic long time, no see huh?" Sonic was looking at the ride "Damn Vector didn't know you could afford this!" Vector looked red for a second then cooled it down and said "Well this was actually part of our reward with the G.U.N. for that investigation not too long ago" Sonic snorts and says "Oh what did you do find the Presidents kitten?" Vector laughed and said "If you must know we uncovered the—ummmf" Espio ran up to Vector and closed his mouth shut with both hands. Espio interrupted "That's confidential." Espio let go and Vector gave him a look. "Oh which reminds me Espio your ride came in too, it could've waited until we got back but I thought you'd want a test run." Vector went to the back of the truck; Sonic had just noticed a veil covering something.

Vector opened the hatch hopped up onto the truck and grabbed the sheet. "TAAA DAAA" He lifted up the veil to reveal- "umm Vex" Sonic said "There's nothing there." Espio smirked "Looks like they added my requested specs." Vector tosses the keys at Espio with a wink and Espio catches them in one hand. He presses a button on the keys and a sleek indigo sports motorbike appeared. "Wow looks like the Chaotix just leveled up, so what did Charmy get?" Vector replied with a chuckle "He got a moped." Sonic laughs. Espio hopped on his bike as Vector lowered the ramp, and he rode it off the truck. Espio then rode up the side of the building and braked and it stuck to the side of the building, he turned activated the stealth function, then reappeared next to Sonic and Vector. Sonic Whistles "Alright boys let's hit the road!" Vector and Sonic climbed into the truck, Sonic had Espio help him up, and all three of them drove down the road back to Amber Town.

Few minutes passed they were driving down along a long straight road with hills and plains in the background. Sonic's bandaged foot was hanging out the window Vectors car had mustard yellow leather seats and three screens in the middle. "So," Sonic started "Espio's bike has stealth and can climb walls what does yours have?" Vector says excitedly "Oh man where do I start? It has military grade armor, reinforced windows, radar, GPS tracking, Auto-drive, communication interceptor." Sonic nods in approval "So did you get a rocket launcher?" Vector grimaced a bit "Nah the G.U.N. didn't give up all the cool stuff but it can transform into a boat" Vectors eyes get wide "OH OH and my favorite part!" Vector turns on the stereo then the whole truck starts vibrating from the heavy bass of the song. "Jackhammer speakers!" "What?!" "JACKHAMMER SPEAKERS!" "OH I NOTICED!" Sonic's tummy starts to growl "Hey Vector! Think we could stop at a fast food joint?!" "WHAT WAS THAT SONIC?" "LET"S GET SOME FOOD!" "SURE THING" All of a sudden Vector turns the music down and looks at one of the screens. "What the GPS found a chili dog spot?" Vector replies "No, my radar is getting a visual on several flying aircrafts headed our way." Sonic's eyes widened. "Dammit not again!" Vector looked at Sonic "What do you mean again?!"

Espio's voice came up on the radio "Vector it appears we have flying sharks coming at us." Vector shouted "Flying Sharks?" The truck shook as it felt they were hit by something overhead. "Shit! Sonic quick! Roll up your window!" Sonic did that just in time for another missile to hit the side. "Looks like we're all getting a test run!" Vector said as he swerved out the way dodging the incoming attacks. "Anyway we can outrun them?" "No dice we'll just take 'em out" Vector grabs some gum and puts the car in auto-drive. "Here Sonic, if you see anything up ahead radio in!" Vector hands Sonic a walkie "You got it!" Vector climbs out the back, as the flying sharks zip past his head. They were blue, torpedo shaped with red eyes and razor teeth, they also had wings they were each about 5 feet long and 8 feet wide.

Outside there were eleven flying sharks. Vector lowers the ramp and he presses a button on his head phone "Hey Espio wanna try something crazy?" "Way ahead of you." Espio positions himself far behind the truck then speeds up as the auto-drive slows the car down. He shoots up the ramp as the flying Sharks turn around for the next assault on the truck. Espio jumps off his motorcycle and throws out a chained kunai it hits one of the flying sharks but it remains flying Espio swings on it drawing out his katana. A Flying Shark comes up behind him preparing to shoot a missile but Espio quickly threw a shuriken in its mouth and blows up the missile inside the bot. Espio climbs his chain until he clambers onto the bot and stabs its head with his katana. The shark bot shudders a bit, Espio still holding onto the katana leans back and the shark-bot goes straight up two other shark bots follow. Espio pulls the sword out as he does he flips back with it and keeps flipping in a spiral violently cutting through the robots on the way down. Then he turns around in mid-air and throws an exploding shuriken at the shark bot he stabbed at and it explodes on contact destroying the shark. As Espio falls toward the ground he slices the wing off from one shark bot as it begins to spiral out of control and it detaches from the wings and hits the ground. He did this once again with another bot and it too detaches and falls to the ground. Espio lands right on top of his motorcycle with perfect balance. Vector, smiling, turns his attention to the shark bots diving from above, inhales, and blows flurry of gum bubbles which exploded in the air taking out three. One shark bot tries to come behind with another missile but Vector catches it mid-air by the wings chomps down on it and spits it out at the shark bot above him and scrap metal rains down as the collision causes an explosion. Vector dusts his hands "Well that takes care of that!"

He spoke too soon there were two Shark bots drilling through the road, leaping in and out of the pavement. Sonic looks in the side mirror and sees them coming "Vector!" The croc turns around and sees them getting closer. He inhales deeply and breathes out fire, but it was ineffective. Espio spoke through the radio link "It seems these flying robots had a secondary function as drills don't let them get close, I suspect they will drill through their target and detonate." Espio speeds up on his motorcycle throws a shuriken but it was deflected by the drill heads. Then they continue to pursue the truck underground. "I lost visual!" "I can see that" Vector quickly scampers back inside the truck, grabs the wheel and turns off auto drive. He checks his radar. "Crap they're real close now!" Vector begins swerving the truck again. Sonic was just sitting inside hanging on. "Vector how loud can your jackhammers get?" "Any other time Sonic but-" Espio interrupts on the radio "Wait Vector I think Sonic's on to something!" Vector has puzzled look on his face but turns on the radio "Let's get crunk!" He turns the volume to max on the party up song by DMX and the bass actually makes the truck vibrate violently. The loud boom of the heavy bass forces the shark bots to jump out rhythmically to the bass. Espio sees this, grabs 2 exploding kunai and with both hands and throws them at the shark bots they both hit their mark and explode.

Sonic looks in the side mirror and see the aftermath of the explosion with pieces of the bots in the distance. "Yes!" Sonic could not be heard the music was too loud. Vector turned and said "Sonic what'd you say?!" "VECTOR WE GOT 'EM!" "WHAT?!" "WE GOT EM" "OH OK!" "SO WHAT ABOUT THAT CHILLI DOG?!" "SPEAK UP SONIC I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" "LET'S GO FOR SOME FOOD!" "HUH?!" "NEVERMIND!" A moment passes and the music still blaring then Vector yells out "HEY SONIC YOU WANNA GET FOOD?! I'M STARVING!"


	5. The Welcome Home Committee

So an hour after a fun filled road trip with chili dogs, loud music and beautiful scenery filled with tall grass and trees, Sonic and the Chaotix return to Amberidge. Sonic is quite anxious about meeting up with everyone, after deserting the town. The truck pulls up to the Chaotix HQ and stops in front of the house. It was quite a nice small little house with a few satellites on the red shingled roof and yellow brick walls with a bright blue door. Espio pulls up alongside Sonic and Vector on his bike. "Well," Vector started "Home sweet home." He takes the keys out of the ignition. "I guess before you get moving anywhere I'll get you a spare set of crutches" Sonic nodded as Vector opens the door and leaves Sonic in the truck. Vector opens the door to the HQ and Charmy comes whizzing out the door. And Charmy immediately starts talking to Sonic, "Sonic?! Hey Sonic! Where the heck were you?!" Sonic starts "Well I was-" "Did you really fight off a lake monster with one leg and fight off a bunch of flying sharks?!" Sonic startled by how muche knows then asks "How d'you-" Charmy interrupted once again with a bit more attitude "Oh Sonic please! I know all the now in Chaotix! That's what a tight knit team is like! Did you check out the cool shit we got?!" Espio immediately rushed over to Charmy and gave him a good smack on the back of the head. "What did we say about that language?!" "But you and Vector say it all the time!" he began to whine. At this moment Vector came in carrying the crutches. "Well we don't want anyone else knowing that now do we? It makes us look like bad role models." "Hmmmmmmmm!," Charmy exclaimed. Sonic chuckled as he opened the door as Vector handed him the crutches. Sonic climbed out of the truck, denying assistance from Vector and Espio and 'walked' into the headquarters. "Hey Charmy," Vector said "Why don't you head out to the garage and show Sonic that scooter?" Charmy zipped into the air and back flipped in excitement "Hell yea!" Vector then shouted "Charmy what'd I say about that-!" the spunky bee already zoomed out the door. Vector then looked at Sonic, Sonic replies "Eh, Kids what can you do?" He shrugged. Espio walks into the HQ as well. "Well I'm going to step out for a second; ninja guy over here will fill you in real quick." Espio smirked at Vector "Waiting for someone special?" Vector stops, turns around and pauses. "Ninja please" He walked out the door.

Inside the HQ there was a Kitchen with a table and a seating area probably for inquiries. Sonic sits in the Kitchen and Espio along with him. "So real quick Sonic we have to discuss your housing arrangement since you don't actually own a home" "Well yea I travel a lot and sleep where I drop…," Sonic then looked at his leg cast "That was until I took an-" "Sonic please that joke is getting so old" "Ok so I get ya I have to find a place to shack up at" "Oh finding it isn't the problem we already got one for you." "Ok cool" "Yep and your host should be here any second now." As he said that there was a loud knock on the door. Sonic sat straight up, eyes fixed on the blue door and then it flew open. "AMY?!" It was Amy, she stood there her hair was below the shoulder with a yellow hair ribbon she had on a blue dress with yellow stripes, not unlike her red, and white with matching boots. She stared intensely at Sonic and she stares at him with her light green eyes her mouth slightly open in shock. Sonic just stares back not wanting to move or say anything that will set her off. Espio gets out of his chair "I'm…. gonna make myself some tea want any Sonic?" "Sure EspiOOOOOOOO OWWWW!" Amy ran right up to Sonic kissed him on the cheek and hugged him very tight. "Oh my gosh Sonic! I missed you!" "Amy I can't breathe" Amy then let go but was still face to face with Sonic, tears in her eyes "Oh Sonic how could you leave me like that? When everyone you're your hospital bed empty it scared the heck out of us we thought you were kidnapped!" Sonic with a bit of guilt quietly said "I just needed to clear my head for a minute" Then Amy suddenly turned away from him arms crossed "You selfish bastard! Why couldn't you just talk to me?! I'm your girlfriend for heaven's sake!" Sonic then looked down "Amy look I'm sorry I thought…" Amy still had her back turned to Sonic. "…I didn't think. What else do I have to say?" Amy rushed back to hugging Sonic tightly whilst he was sitting in his chair "Huff." "I forgive you Sonic now we can get engaged, get married and you can come live with me!" Sonic, his muzzle turning a shade of purple tried to scream out words but he was out of air and was able to wheeze out "What?!"

The door opened again, "Mr. Sonic!" a little bunny with an orange dress came in to join the hug along with Amy, flying alongside her was a chao with a bow tie. Sonic calmed down a bit, still in a bit of pain, thinking of any excuse to make Amy let go Sonic quickly said "Amy come on now don't hog the hug." Amy released Sonic and he finally breathed in. Cream was crying as she held onto Sonic and sobbed "Mr. Sonic I thought something terrible happened to you, I don't want to lose another friend." Sonic then said calmly "No no I just took a little trip that's all" Then Cream looked up at Sonic, her tear filled eyes glistening. "I'm back and here to stay." said Sonic with a reassuring smile. "Yay!" she exclaimed. The door opens again this time it was Vector along with Vanilla, Creams mother. Espio turns around with two cups of tea and pops a brow at Vector, to which Vector responds by shaking his head at him. Then Vector clears his throat and says "Sonic we've arranged for you to stay at Vanilla's place until you're up and running again, especially since she's a nurse and all, we've put you in good hands." Vanilla with a sweet smile on her face then says "It will be a pleasure having you as our guest Sonic during the time you're over you can tell me about the many adventures you've had." Sonic was relieved he thought he would have to stay with Amy for a minute. "You got it nurse!" There was a honk outside the door it was Charmy on his bright shiny red moped with some sunglasses on. Vector along with Amy and Sonic stepped outside. "See Sonic I have all the swag now!" He takes a look at Amy then lowers his shades and gives her a wink. She blushes a little bit and immediately grabs a hold of Sonic's arm, Charmy just nods with a smile "Soon Amy, you know you want a ride on this swagger cycle" Amy rolled her eyes, and Sonic was just thinking _'did he really just say swagger cycle?_' Cream comes out with her mother and giggles at the interaction. Vanilla giggles a bit and says "Boys will be boys huh Vector?" She looks at him; his green skin had turned a sudden shade of red and replied "Yep." "Well everyone," Vanilla announced let's not waste such a nice day let's all head over to my place and have some cake." Everyone cheered as Espio ran out the HQ with a silly grin on his face; only to come to his senses straighten up and give a solemn nod. "Hey Charmy," Vector called out "How about giving Sonic a ride to the spot?" Charmy just stared back at Vector with a horrid look on his face. Vector face palms his self "Charmy get your head out the gutter, you know what I mean." "Oh alright come on speedy!" Charmy says as he motions for Sonic to join him. Sonic walks his way to the moped with his crutches and hops himself on the ride. As he looks back onto Espio, Vector, Amy, Cream and Vanilla Sonic can't help but feel a bit warm inside. '_Wow I miss a lot running around, I'm just going to enjoy this' _"Alright Charmy, let's go!" And with that Charmy speeds off. _'…As long as I can.'_


End file.
